Most of the effort this year was in the completion of tissue microarray projects for the Hormonal and Reproductive Epidemiology Branch site visit this fall prior to the transfer to Dr. Hewitt back to the Laboratory of Pathology. DCEG TMAs and remaining blocks were inventoried. The histology technician supported by DCEG worked until she moved out of town with her family. The future work is being transferred to the laboratory of Dr. Larry Sternberg at Leidos. His laboratory has superior imaging and storage capability for the construction of analytic data files.